


Moving On

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Jay is determined to help you move on from a rough relationshipPrompt request fulfilled for  “I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you forget you ever even met that asshole.”





	Moving On

On the opposite side of the cafeteria table from you, Jay White watched you watching him and heaved a sigh. For the life of him he couldn’t figure out why you were still hung up on the asshole. He had used and abused you and spit you out without a second thought. Yet if he snapped his fingers you would run right back to fall at Evil’s feet. 

Deciding he couldn’t sit anymore and watch you moon over that prick Jay pushed away from the table and walked away without a word, leaving you staring after him in surprise. 

“What’s his problem?” You asked Gedo who gave you a look that said you should know. Scrunching your eyebrows you stared after Jay’s disappearing form wondering what it was that you were missing. With a shrug you pulled out your IPAD and began reviewing Chaos’ itinerary, but you couldn’t help sneaking glances in Evil’s direction every few minutes. It hurt that he gave no acknowledgement of your presence, as if you had ceased to exist the second he had decided he was done with you. 

This pattern continued for a few weeks, Jay growing more and more frustrated as you remained blind to what was right in front of you. He wanted you. He wanted to love you and make you his and show you how a woman should be treated. Instead you continued to lust over Evil. 

“I don’t get it.” Jay lamented to Will Ospreay as the two sat in the Chaos locker room following their tag match. “What does she see in him?” 

“I don’t know mate.” Will said. “Something about those LIJ boys that drive the women wild.” 

“He’s an asshole.” Jay growled. 

“He is.” Will agreed. 

“I don’t know what to do. I can’t get her to look away from him long enough to see me.” Jay rambled not noticing that you had started to enter, freezing in the door way. “How can I make her see I’m in love with her when she’s blinded by Evil? Would she even be interested if she did know?” Clasping your hand over your mouth you quickly shut the door and leaned against the wall outside the room.

Jay was in love with you? How hadn’t you noticed that? You frowned as you realized exactly why you hadn’t. Jay had said it plain as day: you were blinded by Evil. You were so confused by this new information. Were you interested in Jay? You didn’t know. He was attractive and smart and fun to be around. He listened when you talked and seemed to be honestly interested in what you had to say. 

Needing some time to clear your head and think things through you called corporate and requested a few days off citing an emergency. 

For the next three days you didn’t leave your flat, pacing a hole in the carpet as you really evaluated your feelings for Jay. Not being in the constant presence of Evil was refreshing as well, allowing you to see clearly how he had treated you, and why continuing to fawn over him was hurting any chance you had at a healthy relationship. 

By the time you returned to work you felt refreshed. Your mind was clear and you knew what you wanted. Smiling brightly at everyone you passed, not giving Evil a second glance as you passed the stable on your way to find Jay. 

Finding the locker room full you gave the room a quick sweep before your eyes landed on Jay.

“Do you guys mind giving me a few minutes to talk to Jay?” You asked as soon as greeting were out of the way. Jay looked surprised and wary as the locker room emptied out leaving the two of you alone. 

“Is everything okay? They said you had an emergency?” Jay asked his eyes following you as you paced nervously.

“I’m good. Thanks. Better than good actually.” You smiled at him, wringing your hands together before you decided to just spit it out. “I needed a few days to think.” You said truthfully. “My head was all messed up with Evil and then I overhead something that made me re-evaluate things.” 

“What did you overhear?” Jay asked cautiously. He couldn’t help but wonder if she had heard his conversation with Will. It had happened right before she left, so it was possible. 

“You and Will.” You said confirming his fears. “I heard you say that you love me. And I was honestly shocked. How could I not have noticed? That’s when I realized I was so fixated on Evil I didn’t notice what was right in front of me.” You blew out a nervous huff of air before continuing. “So I took a few days off to really think and figure out what I wanted. And I want you.” 

Jay stared silently at you, his mind processing everything you had said before responding.

“And what about Evil?” He had to ask. 

“Evil will probably always be in my head.” You admitted. “I loved him. I don’t know why but I did. But I am over him. I ready to move on. With you if you want me.” 

Jay smiled rising from the couch and pulling you into his arms. 

“Of course I want you. I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anyone. And when the time comes? “I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you forget you ever even met that asshole.” Jay promised making you giggle as he pressed a kiss to your forehead and held you close, the turmoil of the past several months seeming to float away as you found comfort in the last place you had expected.


End file.
